Open Your Eyes
by SweetEvil
Summary: Èíîãäà ëó÷øå íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ... [Ïåðåâîä, àâòîð - Blue.]


Íàçâàíèå: **Îòêðîé ãëàçà**/Open your eyes/

Àâòîð: blue, justtooblue@yahoo.com

Îðèãèíàë: 

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: SwEv, SweetEvil@yandex.ru

Áåòà: Zua, Zua_H@ngs.ru

Æàíð: Angst.

Ðåéòèíã: R

Ñàììàðè: Èíîãäà ëó÷øå íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ…

Ðàçðåøåíèå: ïîëó÷åíî

Îòìàçêà: Íè÷åãî, íèêîìó, íè çà ÷òî, íèêîãäà. 

Àðõèâèðîâàíèå: ß õî÷ó çíàòü âñå!%) Â òîì ÷èñëå è òî, ãäå ëåæàò ìîè ïåðåâîäû. 

…óô-ô. Âðîäå áû íè÷åãî íå çàáûëà.

§§§  
  
- Ïîòòåð.  
Øåïîò.  
- Ïîòòè-Ïîòòåð.   
Ïåâó÷èé ãîëîñ.   
- Ïðîñûïàéñÿ. Íó æå. Ïðîñíèñü è ïîé.   
Ìóðëûêàþùàÿ êîëûáåëüíàÿ.   
- **_Îòêðîé ãëàçà._**  
Ñìåõ. È Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñûïàåòñÿ, ñàäèòñÿ íà êðîâàòè, âûòÿíóâøèñü â ñòðóíó, âöåïèâøèñü ðóêàìè â ñêîìêàííûå ïðîñòûíè, âåñü â èñïàðèíå, äðîæàùèé, øåï÷óùèé ïðîêëÿòèÿ ïîä íîñ.  
Åãî ãëàçà îáøàðèâàþò òåíè è îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ íà áëåäíîì ïÿòíå, íàðóøàþùåì ñîâåðøåíñòâî òüìû âîêðóã.  
  
§§§  
  
×òî-òî âçãðîìîçäèëîñü íà äåðåâÿííóþ ñïèíêó åãî êðîâàòè, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü õðóïêîå, íåâîçìîæíîå ðàâíîâåñèå.  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âçãðîìîçäèëñÿ íà äåðåâÿííóþ ñïèíêó êðîâàòè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. Óñìåõàÿñü.  
Ãàððè îáäóìûâàåò âîçìîæíîñòü îò÷àÿííî çàêðè÷àòü. Ïîòîì îòìåòàåò ýòó ìûñëü. Îí âûáèðàåò øåïîò.  
- Ìàëôîé?  
Äðàêî õèõèêàåò è ïîêèäàåò ñâîé íåíàäåæíûé íàñåñò. Ïîêðûòûé êîâðàìè ïîë ïðèãëóøàåò åãî øàãè, ïîêà Äðàêî îáõîäèò êðîâàòü, ïîäáèðàÿñü ê Ãàððè, áëèæå, òàê, ÷òî äàæå áåç î÷êîâ òîò ìîæåò ÷åòêî åãî ðàññìîòðåòü.   
Ãàððè îòêðûâàåò ðîò. Ïîòîì çàêðûâàåò. Ñíîâà îòêðûâàåò – è çàñòûâàåò â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè, êîãäà î÷êè îêàçûâàþòñÿ ó íåãî íà íîñó.  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âñå åùå óñìåõàåòñÿ. Ðàçäðàæàþùå.   
- Êàêîãî…  
- Ñ äîáðûì óòðîì, ïðèíöåññà.  
- …÷åðòà? – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, íàêîíåö, ñäàåòñÿ è ïðîñòî ìîë÷à  ñìîòðèò íà Äðàêî. Îí ðåøàåò, ÷òî ïîêà íè÷åãî ëó÷øåãî ñäåëàòü íå ìîæåò.  
- Óòðî? Ïðèíöåññà?  
Äðàêî âûïðÿìëÿåòñÿ. Âçäîõ.  
- Ñåé÷àñ òðè ÷àñà ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è. Òåîðåòè÷åñêè ýòî óòðî.   
Ïîòðÿñåííàÿ òèøèíà. Äðàêî ðàññìàòðèâàåò ñâîè óõîæåííûå íîãòè â ïîèñêàõ èçúÿíîâ. Ãàððè ïûòàåòñÿ ðåøèòü, íå ñîøåë ëè îí ñ óìà. Çàòåì òèøèíà ïðåðûâàåòñÿ  
- Êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàë?  
- Ó ìåíÿ ñâîè ñïîñîáû.  
- Çà÷åì?  
- Çàòåì.  
Äðàêî óõìûëÿåòñÿ, âûãëÿäÿ äîâîëüíûì. Âûãëÿäÿ êàê Äðàêî. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî óáåæäàåò Ãàððè â òîì, ÷òî âñå ýòî åìó íå ñíèòñÿ.   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïåðâîå âïå÷àòëåíèå.  
- Íåò, ïðàâäà, Ïîòòåð. Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.  
Ãàððè âñòàåò. Åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèò ïî ïóñòîé ñïàëüíå ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ. Äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, íî ýòà êàðòèíà ïðèäàåò åìó óâåðåííîñòè âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïóãàòü.   
- Òîãäà ãîâîðè è èñ÷åçíè.   
Ãàððè ñòàðàåòñÿ áûòü ãðóáûì. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî åìó äàæå óäàåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî áîëüøå íå óëûáàåòñÿ. Íèêàêèõ òèõèõ, íåïðèâû÷íûõ çâóêîâ. Ëèøü òÿæåëûå, çíàêîìûå ñëîâà.  
- Ó òåáÿ îñòàëàñü íåäåëÿ. Îíè èäóò. Çà òîáîé.  
- Êòî?  
- Îíè.  
- À ïîòîì?  
- À ïîòîì òû óìðåøü, - ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ óëûáêà íåîæèäàííî âîçâðàùàåòñÿ íà åãî ëèöî. – Îíè çàñòàâÿò Ïîòòåðà ïîïîòåòü, - è åãî ñìåõ ñíîâà çâåíèò â êîìíàòå, ëåãêî âûðûâàÿñü èç ãîðëà.  
Ãîðëî Ãàððè, íàïðîòèâ, ïåðåõâàòûâàåò ñóäîðîãîé.  
- Òû ëæåøü.  
Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå îòâå÷àåò. Îí ïðîñòî ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè è îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.   
- Ïîäîæäè.  
Äðàêî æäåò.  
- Ïî÷åìó?  
Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè.  
- Ïîòîìó.  
  
§§§  
  
  
Íà çèìíèõ êàíèêóëàõ Õîãâàðòñ ïóñòååò. Âî âðåìÿ âîéíû Õîãâàðòñ òîæå ïóñòååò. Íà çèìíèõ êàíèêóëàõ âî âðåìÿ âîéíû Õîãâàðòñ ñîâåðøåííî ïóñò.   
Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ó Ãàððè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äðàêî.   
- Òû äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü ìíå áîëüøå.  
- Áîëüøå ÷åãî?  
- Áîëüøå òîãî, ÷òî òû çíàåøü îá ýòîì.   
Òèøèíà.  
- Ãäå òû áûë?  
- Òî çäåñü, òî òàì.  
- Òû…?  
- Ìîæåò áûòü.  
  
§§§  
  
Íå òî ÷òîáû Ãàððè õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äðàêî. Ïðîñòî åìó íóæíî ïîëó÷èòü áîëåå ÿñíóþ êàðòèíó ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì âìåøàòüñÿ. Òî åñòü ïîéòè ê Äàìáëäîðó. Íî Äàìáëäîð – òà ñîëîìèíêà, çà êîòîðóþ Ãàððè âñåãäà èçáåãàë õâàòàòüñÿ. È êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîæåò ïðèéòè ê äèðåêòîðó, ïîëàãàÿñü òîëüêî íà íåÿñíûå  óãðîçû, ïåðåäàííûå Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì.   
Íåò, îïðåäåëåííî íåò. Ñíà÷àëà íóæíî óçíàòü áîëüøå.   
È ó Ãàððè ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, ÷òîáû çàãíàòü Äðàêî â óãîë.   
- Ìàëôîé. Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí òåáå âåðèòü?  
Äðàêî îáäóìûâàåò âîïðîñ.  
- Òû íå äîëæåí.  
Ãàððè âçäûõàåò.  
- Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè èäóò.  
- Îíè èäóò.  
- Êàê ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü ïðàâäó? Êàê ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òâîÿ î÷åðåäíàÿ øóòî÷êà?  
- Íèêàê.  
Áåøåíñòâî. Æåëàíèå ïîáèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé îáî ÷òî-íèáóäü òâåðäîå. Ìíîãî ðàç.  
- Äóìàþ, ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîâåðèòü òåáå.  
Êèâîê.  
- Ìàëôîé, ÿ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ.  
Êèâîê.  
- È ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå äîâåðÿòü.  
Âçäåðíóòàÿ áðîâü.   
- Òàê æå êàê è ÿ òåáå.  
Äðîæü.  
- Íî òåïåðü âñå ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, íå òàê ëè? Íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó, à ÷òî íåò. Âàæíî ëèøü òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ.  
- Ìàëôîé…  
Íåò îòâåòà. Òåíè Õîãâàðòñà óæå ïîãëîòèëè Äðàêî.

Ãàððè áüåòñÿ ãîëîâîé î áëèæàéøóþ ñòåíó.  
  
§§§  
  
Ãàððè ïðîâåë ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé â ïîèñêàõ Äðàêî. Íå èùà íà ýòîò ðàç íèêàêèõ îïðàâäàíèé, ÷òîáû çàòêíóòü ñâîþ ñîâåñòü. Íî Äðàêî íèãäå íå ïîêàçûâàëñÿ, à Õîãâàðòñ âåëèê, è ïðèçðàêè íå çíàëè, ãäå îí ìîã áûòü, è â øêîëå íå îñòàëîñü íèêàêèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Ãàððè íàéòè åãî, è âñå ó÷èòåëÿ áûëè ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíû ñîñòàâëåíèåì ïëàíîâ, êîíòð-ïëàíîâ è êîíòð-êîíòð-ïëàíîâ, ÷òîáû âçâàëèâàòü íà íèõ åùå è ïðîáëåìó ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, è Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè ñäàëñÿ…  
…íî íåò. Îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ. Îí Ïîòòåð, ìåðëèíîâà áîðîäà, Ãàððè…  
- Ïîòòè-Ïîòòåð.  
- Ìàëôîé.  
- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? Ýòî òåððèòîðèÿ Ñëèçåðèíà.  
- ß èñêàë òåáÿ.  
- ß ïåðååõàë.  
Ãàððè ïûòàåòñÿ îòûñêàòü ñàðêàçì â åãî ñëîâàõ. È íå íàõîäèò. Íî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåâàåò çàäóìàòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó, Äðàêî çàãîâàðèâàåò ñíîâà.   
- Çíàåøü, ìíå çäåñü íðàâèëîñü.  
Ãàððè îãëÿäûâàåò ïîäçåìåëüÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, òåïåðü ïóñòóþùèå äàæå â ó÷åáíîå âðåìÿ. Ó÷åíèêè Ñëèçåðèíà áûëè ïåðâûìè, êòî óøåë. Âìåñòå.   
Ñ òåõ ïîð ýòè êîðèäîðû – îáèòàëèùå ïàóêîâ, ñëó÷àéíûõ ïðèçðàêîâ è âåçäåñóùåé ïûëè.   
Ãàððè íå ïðîèçíîñèò  ýòîãî âñëóõ. Åå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Äðàêî íåæíî êàñàåòñÿ êàìåííûõ ñòåí, è îòãîëîñêè ñîêðîâåííûõ ìûñëåé ìåëüêàþò ó íåãî íà ëèöå.   
Ãàððè âñåãäà áûë ÷åðòîâñêè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûì ìàëü÷èêîì.  
- Òû óæå ðåøèë?  
Ãàððè âûïðûãèâàåò èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ óïîåíèÿ ñîáîé.  
- ×òî?  
- Ó òåáÿ îñòàëîñü òðè äíÿ. Òû ðåøèë, ÷òî áóäåøü äåëàòü? – ïàóçà. – Òû ðåøèë, âåðèøü ëè òû ìíå?   
Ãàððè ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ, ÷òî îáäóìûâàåò ýòî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå îí óæå çíàåò îòâåò. Òàê ÷òî â êîíöå êîíöîâ…  
- Äà, ÿ âåðþ òåáå.  
Äðàêî êèâàåò, íî íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèò. Åãî ãëàçà ïûòàþòñÿ ïðîáóðàâèòü â Ãàððè äûðû. Ìàëü÷èê ñòîéêî ïðîòèâîñòîèò ýòîé ñåðåáðÿíîé îñàäå. Òîãäà Äðàêî óëûáàåòñÿ.   
È âñå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå Ãàððè òàåò.  
Êàê ñòðàííî.   
  
§§§  
  
Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå áûë â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà. È íèêîãäà áû òàì íå îêàçàëñÿ, åñëè áû íå Ãàððè. Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ âîêðóã, ïîêà Äðàêî õìóðèòñÿ.   
- Ëèìîííûå ëåäåíöû?  
Ãàððè áåðåò îäèí. Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà Äàìáëäîðà.   
Äèðåêòîð âçäûõàåò.   
- Èòàê? ×åì ÿ ìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü?  
Ãàððè îáðèñîâûâàåò ñèòóàöèþ. Äàìáëäîð ñëóøàåò, ðàçìûøëÿåò è çàäàåò âîïðîñû.   
- Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Îíè îáíàðóæàò, ÷òî ìû ãîòîâû. Òåïåðü âû ìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîèì äåëàì. Êàíèêóëû åùå íå êîí÷èëèñü.   
Ãàððè âñòàåò. Äðàêî – òîæå. Ãàððè âûõîäèò ÷åðåç äâåðü. Äðàêî – íåò. Äàìáëäîð îêëèêàåò åãî.   
- Äðàêî.   
È Äðàêî çàìèðàåò. Íàïðÿæåííûå ïëå÷è, êðåïêî ñæàòûå ÷åëþñòè. Îí æäåò.  
- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü.   
Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ. Íàïîëîâèíó.   
- ß çíàþ.  
Îí ìîðùèòñÿ, ñëîâíî íàäêóñèë ãîðüêèé ïëîä. Âñåãî ïàðó ñåêóíä. Çàòåì îí òîæå óõîäèò, îñòàâèâ òÿæåëî îïóñòèâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëî Äàìáëäîðà ðàçìûøëÿòü î ñâîåì âîçðàñòå è ñòîëü åñòåñòâåííîé â íåì óñòàëîñòè.   
  
§§§  
  
- Ïîòòåð.  
Òèøèíà.  
- Ïîòòåð.  
Òèøèíà.  
- Ïîòòåð.   
- ×òî?  
- Òåáå ñòðàøíî?  
Òèøèíà. Íà ýòîò ðàç – íå òàêàÿ ïðîäîëæèòåëüíàÿ.   
- Äà.  
Åäâà ñëûøíûé øåïîò. Íî äëÿ Äðàêî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.   
- Òàê è äîëæíî áûòü.   
- Ìàëôîé.  
- Äà?  
- Íå ìîã áû òû…  
Òèøèíà. Ñíîâà. Òåïåðü óæå íåëîâêàÿ.   
- …îáíÿòü ìåíÿ?  
  
§§§  
  
Âðåìÿ íàñòàëî. Ýòî ÿñíî ïî íàïðÿæåííîé àòìîñôåðå. Ïî øåïîòó. Ïî íååñòåñòâåííî òåìíûì òó÷àì, ñãóñòèâøèìñÿ íàä Õîãâàðòñîì.   
Ãàððè æäåò, ëåæà íà êðîâàòè. Ñïðàâà – ìå÷ Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñëåâà – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, óñïîêàèâàþùå ïåðåáèðàþùèé åãî âîëîñû.   
Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàåòñÿ íà ñâîåì äûõàíèè. Âäîõ, çàòåì âûäîõ. Î÷åíü äîëãî îíè íå ãîâîðÿò íè÷åãî. Íàêîíåö, Äðàêî îòêðûâàåò ðîò.   
Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî çíàåò, î ÷åì îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü.  
- Åñëè òû óâèäèøü ìîåãî îòöà…  
Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî çíàåò.  
- Ïåðåäàé åìó ïðèâåò îò ìåíÿ. À ïîòîì óáåé. Ìåäëåííî.   
Ãàððè äóìàåò, ÷òî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå çíàåò íè÷åãî.  
  
§§§  
  
- Òû ìåíÿ äîæäåøüñÿ?   
Âìåñòî îòâåòà – îòñóòñòâóþùèé âçãëÿä.   
- Èëè òû óéäåøü ñðàçó æå, åäâà çà ìíîé çàêðîåòñÿ äâåðü?  
- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ çàïåðåòü ìåíÿ çäåñü?  
Ãàððè êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé è ïûòàåòñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. Áåçóñïåøíî.   
- Êàê áóäòî ýòî òåáÿ îñòàíîâèò.   
Ïîêîðíûé âçäîõ.   
- Äóìàþ, òîãäà ìíå ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ îïÿòü òåáå ïîâåðèòü.   
- Ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî. ß âåðèë òåáå.   
Ãàððè âçäðàãèâàåò.   
- È ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî ñíîâà.   
Ãàððè äðîæèò.   
Íî Äðàêî íå çàìå÷àåò. Åãî ýòî íå áåñïîêîèò.   
- Òåïåðü èäè. Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîäîæäó. Òîëüêî íå çàäåðæèâàéñÿ. Íåíàâèæó æäàòü.  
  
§§§  
  
Ãàððè ñòàðàåòñÿ íå çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Íî êîãäà áèòâà ïîäõîäèò ê êîíöó, ñîëíöå óæå ñåëî.   
È Ãàððè áåæèò.   
Íàâåðõ, â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìå÷ õëîïàåò ïî ëåâîìó áåäðó, âîçäóõ  – îãîíü â ëåãêèõ, êðîâü øóìèò â óøàõ.  
È Ãàððè áåæèò.   
  
§§§  
  
Äðàêî âñå åùå òàì. Ëåæèò íà ãàððèíîé êðîâàòè è ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåí èçó÷åíèåì ïîòîëêà, êîãäà äâåðü ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ.   
- Òû çàäåðæàëñÿ.   
Ýòî ïðîñòî êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà, è îí âñòàåò, èçó÷àÿ Ãàððè.   
Ãàððè, öåëèêîì ïîêðûòîãî ãðÿçüþ. Ñ êðîâüþ íà îäåæäå, íà ðóêàõ, íà ëèöå… Ñ ïûëüþ íà øòàíàõ è â âîëîñàõ.   
- Òû óæàñíî âûãëÿäèøü.   
Åùå îäíî óòâåðæäåíèå, íà êîòîðîå Ãàððè íå îáðàùàåò íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïîäõîäÿ ê Äðàêî âñå áëèæå, òîëêàÿ íà êðîâàòü, çàâîäÿ ðóêè çà ãîëîâó è ïðèæèìàÿñü ê ñëèçåðèíöó ãóáàìè.   
Ãóáàìè ñî âêóñîì êðîâè, ãðÿçè è ïðîãëî÷åííûõ ñëåç.   
Îäíàêî íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî, êàæåòñÿ, íå÷åãî êîíñòàòèðîâàòü.   
  
§§§  
  
  
- ß ýòî ñäåëàë.  
- ×òî ñäåëàë?  
- Òâîé îòåö…  
- Î.  
Ïàóçà.  
- Ñïàñèáî.   
- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ñóìàñøåäøèé…  
- Ñïàñèáî, Ïîòòåð.  
Ïàóçà.   
- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ñóìàñøåäøèé, ïîòîìó ÷òî…  
- _Ïîòòåð…_  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìåðòâ.   
  
§§§  
  
  
- ß çíàë ýòî.   
Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë.   
- Ìíå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü. È ÿ âèäåë, ÷òî îíè ñ òîáîé ñäåëàëè. Òû…  
- …òû îòêàçàëñÿ êëàíÿòüñÿ. Îòêàçàëñÿ îò Ñìåðòíîãî Çíàêà. È òîãäà…  
- …òâîé îòåö. Çàêëèíàíèå. Îíî óäàðèëî â òåáÿ è òû…  
- …òû… òâîé ìîçã…  
- …ðàñïëåñêàëñÿ ïî âñåìó ïîëó è…  
- …òâîÿ ìàòü íà êîëåíÿõ…  
- …ïûòà-ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòü åãî îáðàòíî, íî òâîé ðàçäðîáëåííûé ÷åðåï…  
- …è îí ïðîäîëæàë âûâàëèâàòüñÿ, è… è…  
- …î áîæå. Î _áîæå_.  
  
§§§   
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãàððè  çàìîëêàåò.  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ çàìîëêàþò ñëîâà.  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ.  
  
§§§  
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå çíàåøü?  
- Ïîòîìó.   
Äðàêî êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé è âçäûõàåò.   
  
§§§  
  
- Òû òàê ÷åðòîâñêè…  
Ãàððè òÿíåòñÿ ê Äðàêî. Ðóêà Ãàððè òÿíåòñÿ ê ãðóäè Äðàêî. Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå.   
- Ðåàëåí?  
Óõìûëêà.   
- ß è ïðàâäà íå ìîãó ýòîãî îáúÿñíèòü. ß äóìàë, ÷òî ïðèçðàêè ýôåìåðíû. Íî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áûë òàê óæ óäèâëåí. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ âñåãäà áûë èñêëþ÷åíèåì. Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ýòî áîëüøå âñåãî íàïîìèíàåò ïðîñòî ñîâåðøåííóþ êîïèþ ìåíÿ, íàñòîÿùåãî. È, åñëè óæ ìû îá ýòîì çàãîâîðèëè, òàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ ëåæó â øåñòè ôóòàõ ïîä çåìëåé. ×åðòîâñêè áîëüøàÿ óòðàòà, íå òàê ëè?  
Ãàððè íå îòâå÷àåò. Âíåçàïíàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü îïîðîæíèòü ñâîé æåëóäîê ãîíèò åãî â âàííóþ êîìíàòó.

  
§§§  
  
- È ÷òî òåïåðü?  
- Íå çíàþ.   
Øîðîõ ïðîñòûíåé.   
- ×òî òû äåëàåøü?  
- Ëîæóñü. ß óñòàë.   
Øîðîõ ïðîñòûíåé.   
- Êóäà òû èäåøü?  
- Íà äðóãóþ êðîâàòü.   
- Çà÷åì?  
- ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû…  
- Îñòàíüñÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà.   
Øîðîõ ïðîñòûíåé. Âçäîõ.   
- Ïîòòåð. Ñêîðî ÿ…  
- ß íå çàéìó òåáÿ íàäîëãî. Îáåùàþ.   
Åùå îäèí âçäîõ. È åùå. È åùå…  
  
§§§  
  
Åìó íóæíî ïîìíèòü, ÷òî ýòî íå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé óìåð ïîòîìó, ÷òî âåðèë, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðàâ, à Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – íåò.   
Òåïåðü Ãàððè óæå íå çíàåò, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî, à ÷òî íåò. Îí çíàåò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ïîä åãî ïàëüöàìè Äðàêî êàæåòñÿ ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì. Îí øèïèò òàê, êàê è äîëæåí áûë, ïî ìíåíèþ Ãàððè. Îí äðîæèò è ñòîíåò è ñæèìàåò ïðîñòûíè, êîãäà Ãàððè ÿçûêîì âû÷åð÷èâàåò ëèíèè íà åãî êîæå.   
Ãàððè äóìàåò, ÷òî Äðàêî è íà âêóñ òî÷íî òàêîé, êàêèì äîëæåí áûòü. Ãîðüêèé.   
Ãàððè ñîñåò, îáëèçûâàåò è êóñàåò.   
Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîæåò íàñûòèòüñÿ.   
Ãàððè êàñàåòñÿ, äðàçíèò è öàðàïàåò.   
Äðàêî êðè÷èò. Îäíî èìÿ. Åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç.   
Ãàððè ãëîòàåò. Ñëåçû, ñïåðìó, ãîðå è ñîæàëåíèå. Îíè òîæå ãîðüêè. Íî Ãàððè ïðèâûêàåò ê ýòîìó âêóñó è âñå ðàâíî ãëîòàåò.

  
§§§  
  
- Ïîòòåð.   
Åñëè îòêàçàòüñÿ ïðîùàòüñÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, îí îñòàíåòñÿ?  
- Ïîòòåð.   
Åñëè îáíèìàòü åãî äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ìîæåò áûòü, îí îñòàíåòñÿ?  
- Ïîòòåð, ÿ äîëæåí èäòè.   
- Êóäà?  
Âçäîõ âìåñòî îòâåòà. Îòâåòà, êîòîðûé Ãàððè íå õî÷åò ñëûøàòü.   
- Íåò.   
- Ïîòòåð…  
- Íåò, íåò, íåò, íå…   
- Ïðåêðàòè. Òû æàëîê.  
Ãàððè îòâå÷àåò òîëüêî âçãëÿäîì. Äðàêî âñòàåò è îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.   
- ×òî òåïåðü? Òû ñìîòðèøü òàê, áóäòî ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî åñòü ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Íó òàê çíàåøü ÷òî? Íå÷åãî çäåñü ãîâîðèòü. Ðàçâå ÷òî «Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ýòî áûë êëàññíûé ñåêñ».  
Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàåò ñìîòðåòü. Äðàêî îäåâàåòñÿ. Äðàêî õìóðèòñÿ.   
- Ïîòòåð, ïðîñòî äëÿ ñïðàâêè, òû ñëó÷àåì íå óõèòðèëñÿ â ìåíÿ âëþáèòüñÿ?  
Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàåò ñìîòðåòü.  
Äðàêî îòâå÷àåò òàêèì æå âçãëÿäîì.   
- Èäè ñþäà.   
È Ãàððè èäåò. Äîâîëüíî ñêîðî Äðàêî ñíîâà îêàçûâàåòñÿ áåç îäåæäû. Íî òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå èìååò íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ.  
Äà, òåïåðü óæå íè÷òî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ…  
  
§§§  
  
- Ïîòòåð.  
Øåïîò.  
- Ïîòòè-Ïîòòåð.   
Ïåâó÷èé ãîëîñ.   
- Ïðîñûïàéñÿ. Íó æå. Ïðîñíèñü è ïîé.   
Ìóðëûêàþùàÿ êîëûáåëüíàÿ.   
- **_Îòêðîé ãëàçà._**  
Ñìåõ. È Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñûïàåòñÿ, ñàäèòñÿ íà êðîâàòè, âûòÿíóâøèñü â ñòðóíó, âöåïèâøèñü ðóêàìè â ñêîìêàííûå ïðîñòûíè, âåñü â èñïàðèíå, äðîæàùèé è øåï÷óùèé ïîä íîñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ.  
Åãî ãëàçà îáøàðèâàþò òåíè. Íî âîêðóã áîëüøå íèêîãî íåò.   
  
§§§  
  
.stop.


End file.
